


Where I Belong

by speakingofalice



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Where Do You Belong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakingofalice/pseuds/speakingofalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When I die, don’t bury me on earth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing that really shouldn't be posted but I am trash so here it is.

“When I die, don’t bury me in the ground. Don't bury me on earth.”

“What?” Leonard jerked out of his hazy almost-sleep he’d fallen into. He looked down at Jim who was molded to his chest, ear pressed into the soft fuzz of his chest hair. They were both naked from the waste up and enjoying the calm hum of Enterprise around them. Leonard frowned at the man in his arms, he had been silent since they’d peeled off their uniforms, ordered the lights off and both fallen ungracefully into their slightly too small bed. “What are you talkin’ ‘bout?”

Jim sighed bringing his right hand up to trace small light circles into Leonard’s chest. He licked his lips nuzzling further into the warm body beneath him. “When I die, don’t bury me in the ground. I don’t want that.”

Their quarters were cool save for the warm bed that had, up until a minute ago, made valiant tugs at Leonard’s eye lids soothing him to sleep. But now he was awake. Wide awake with his mind whirling. He didn’t bother asking what brought along this train of thought, he’d seen the mission report. He’d patched up the three surviving away mission crew members - Jim included. He’d signed the death certificates for their four fallen members. It had been a miscalculation of grand proportions, a fuck up with the worst consequences. An accident and from that four were dead. Jim had been shot with a real honest-to-God bullet in his shoulder. It was archaic. The natives thought they were intruders from another planet looking to enslave them and they’d acted according to their defense. And Enterprise people died because of it.

“Why don’t you want to be buried on earth, Jim?” Leonard whispered. Jim quit his small movements tracing invisible shapes into his lovers’ skin.

“Because I don’t belong there.”

“Where do you belong?”

A pause. A minute. Two. Three. A deep breath sucked in through the mouth and out the nose. Leonard waited. He’d always wait for Jim.

“I belong with the stars and that’s where I want to be.”

A burial among the stars. A modern day funeral fit for a king. Leonard shivered collecting the blonde haired man in his arms and pulling him until Jim was forced to stare him in the eye. 

“You’re not dyin’ on my watch, darlin’.”

“Bones-”

“No,” Leonard said with more force than necessary. “I’ll be damned before I let anyone take you away from me. If you die I swear Jim, I’m coming with you just to drag your ass back. I’ve done it before and I’ll do it again and again until whatever fucked up being that controls this universe gets tired of trying to take you away.” Then Leonard surged forward claiming Jim’s lips with his own in a hard, forget-me-not, closed mouthed kiss that left him breathless.

“Okay Bones,” Jim nodded when he pulled back. Gently Leonard reached up to wipe a tear that had escaped the younger man’s eye. He smeared it to the side then helped Jim back down maneuvering him until he was pressed close and comfortable. They were silent for a few minutes before Leonard took a breath and spoke.

“You and me, kid. Forever. Got it?”

Jim let himself smile. It was a small pitiful thing, a shadow of a grin. “Okay, Bones.”


End file.
